Actions Not Words
June-0.jpg|June|link=June Mell Gabby.jpg|Gabriele |link=Gabriele_DiCelo Tomaz' grip tight around Gabrieles neck. "Finally" He hissed towards the group, protected by his forcefield. June, Sierra and Zane could only watch on with horror. A weak laugh came from Gabrieles broken body, most of his bones were broken and he had used too much energy this battle. "You have delivered the final piece to me, a Witch and a Demi-God." Looking back at Gabriele, "by absorbing your life-force my power shall rise infinitum. Why are you laughing?!" He shouted tightening his grip, causing Gabriele to writh in pain, still he wheezed out another laugh. "You think the life of one demi-god will give you an edge, you fight an army, a generation, a divine family." Tomaz' other hand held the forcefield up, nothing could penetrate it so far, he was channeling Gabriele and not even their combined Fractal powers could break through without hurting Gabriele. If someone like Ivy or Ricardo were here maybe they could do something, but currently they could do nothing but watch. "Any last words Pharaoh!?" Tomaz spat towards Gabriele. Gabriele raised his eyes and met June's. "I love you." Seconds passed as the words left his lips, June staring blankly. And then before she could ready a thought, nevermind words, Tomaz pulled out the last of Gabriele's energy into himself and vanished in a blinding flash of green light. As Gabrieles body started to fall lifelessly to the ground, June wailed out in pain, the air distorting outwards as her emotions boiled. In less than the blink of an eye she was beside him, catching his body before it hit the ground completely. Gabriele found himself in a large room, the air was heavy and the light was broken, but the room was grand and rich. Towards the back stood a throne, between two erect obelisks. The rush of the river behind the throne, loud, clear yet not too overbearing. However all that mattered not, sitting in the chair was the figure of a man. His features sharp and cruel, his tanned face housing two glowing hazel eyes above a sharp nose and thin lips. And as the broken light muddled, a second face could almost be seen, real enough to make the human face seem the apparition. Sobek the river god smiled. "Father." "Yes Gabriele, my son. How long has it been? Four thousand years, give or take." He was different from before, true Gabriele had only met him ten years ago in his memory, but indeed for his father it was alot longer, and Sobek seemed to have updated his style since then. His hair was now shorted and with a wave to it, he sported a beard of designer stubble, but the eyes hadn't changed. "Did you bring me here?" Gabriele demanded. "Here, yes. Unfortunately you are dead my son. But in this moment of passing, I was able to take an audience." "You can send me back?" Sobeks lips broke out into a smile. "I am not a god of death. I cannot send you back, even if I could it would not be without risks for myself, that I am unwilling to take. I can however offer you something else. You are descended for the Duat, but I can save you. I can place your soul here with me, as a reward." "Reward? Being denied a chance at paradise to serve beneath you. I may be your son, but I am still a Catholic. I know he exists." Sobek sighed. "I thought as much, you better get going then. Your friends are waiting." Waving his hand as Gabriele and the world around him started to vanish into darkness. "I thought you said you couldn't send me back!" Gabriele shouted as Sobek along with everything else was starting to fade out, until only a bright set of teeth could be seen. "I can't. I am not a god of death." Gabriele awoke slowly, from his lips he felt such energy rushing into him. Opening his eyes to June, she had kissed him and he was alive. On her face, something thought impossible, tears. Tears streamed down her face and she gripped him hard, her usually stoic face over his should as she held him. "I didn't say it back. I didn't say it back. I didn't say it back." Words said softly and burdened with pain. He raised his hand and touched her face, leaning back she saw his eyes and the tears came once more doubled in their intensity. "I didn't say it back. I...I...I..." "It's ok. I know."